Obsession
by duh its me
Summary: AkuRoku Drabble Challenge. The blond's expectations had been thrown to the ground and stepped on. Repeatedly. The redhead wasn't anything that he was supposed to be. He was loud, obnoxious, rude... and Roxas was falling for him. Hard.
1. Introduction

YAY. I'm glad to finally be submitting something. XD This is for the 100 Little Pieces Challenge. Go to my profile and look at the bottom for more info and a link.

This chapter is based off prompt #1 Introdution. Please review!

* * *

Roxas had always watched him from afar. He had gone to every concert, every signing. He knew everything about the fiery redhead there was to know. But he could never get _close_ enough.

Until that lucky day he won a backstage pass.

It was a dream come true. He, Roxas McCartney, was going to meet the famous singer, Axel Flynn.

The concert was amazing as always. Roxas' seat was in the very front row, directly in front of Axel.

After a few hours, the concert ended and Roxas was bouncing down the hall, eager to be introduced to the redhead.


	2. Love

This chapter was written off of prompt #2 Love.

* * *

Most people don't believe in love at first sight. Most people believe that love at first sight is a fairy tale. A mere children's story. A silly fable where two people fall head over heels in love and live happily ever after.

Axel Flynn was one of those people.

Why would anyone ever want love? It was _useless_. _Useless_ and _frivilous_. All he needed was money, and the never ending stream of fans that adored him.

But everything the singer ever thought about love changed when he spotted the blond walking towards him, flanked by a few of his guards.


	3. Obsession

This one was written off of prompt #71 Obsession. Please review!

Disclaimer: ... Are you serious? If I owned KH, it'd be swarming with yummeh buttsecks. XD

* * *

He had been a fan of Axel for years. He knew his favorite colors _(black and red)_, his favorite animal _(tiger)_, even what kind of car he owned _(red Ferari, flames painted on the sides)_.

He noticed everything about the singer.

He noticed that when he smiled, the left side of his mouth went up just a tad higher than the right.

_(He grew to love that lopsided grin.)_

He noticed how happy the celebrity seemed when meeting his fans.

_(He hoped he might be able to meet him, too.)_

What Roxas failed to notice was his obsession.


	4. Eyes

This one was written with prompt #37 Eyes. I don't like this one too well... D: Please review!

* * *

The redhead never paid attention to his fans.They didn't matter to him, all he cared about was the _adoration_.

Axel didn't _remember_ his fans. They were all the same to him. Blondes, brunettes. Green eyes, brown eyes.

And so many of them asked him, _"Do you remember me?"_

He'd say, _"Of course I do."_

They would giggle and smile, but he never meant it. _Never._

But for some reason, the singer knew this blond would stick. It wasn't his hair, his clothes, or the way he walked.

It was his eyes.

Bright blue, with a mischievious twinkle. Gorgeous.


	5. Smile

This one was written off of prompt #14 Smile. Please review. :)

* * *

Roxas' breath hitched as he came to a halt in front of the redhead. Emerald eyes stared down, and the blond felt the sudden urge to look at the floor. Instead, he met those stunning green eyes and managed to spit out:

"He-hello. It's great to meet you, Mr. Flynn. I'm Roxas. Roxas McCarteney."

Silence. A blush slowly made it's way across the blond's face and he glanced down at his hands.

And then he heard a chuckle.

His head snapped up; Axel was laughing.

And then the singer _smiled_. Roxas' heart fluttered. It was his favorite lopsided grin.


	6. Innocence

This one was written off prompt #8 Innocence. I don't like this one either, but whatevah. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

The first thing Axel noticed about Roxas _(besides his eyes)_ was his _innocence_. The kid was obviously shy, probably hadn't even been laid yet.

The redhead grinned, he could easily take care of that.

But all thoughts of seducing the blond aside, he had never met someone so perfect. He was surrounded by sins. Axel spent his nights drinking away with sluts, trying to decide which ones he was going to sleep with.

And he fell in love with an angel. But then again, opposites attract. Don't they?

But Axel knew one thing for sure: he wanted to _taint Roxas_.


	7. Words

The next chapter will have a definate moment between Axel and Roxas, don't you worry. XD

This one is written off of prompt #80 Words.

* * *

The blond didn't seem to be able to speak. That grin put his heart into overdrive, but slowed everything else down. The only thing in the room was Axel.

Another reason why the fifteen year old couldn't form any words was because his conscience was a bit conflicted. Half of him was saying that he should kiss the singer, right then and there. The more sensible half said that wouldn't do.

That half was beaten with a stick and _gagged_.

The blond darted forward, but being so close to Axel made the blood rush to his head.

And he fainted.


	8. Do Not Disturb

This one's written off prompt #63 Do Not Disturb. This had started out being my faovrite chapter... and then I realized it had about 250 words. D: So I obviously had to cut a lot. I hope it's still okay. And I was originally gonna have Axel say "Do not disturb, kthnxbai." but I didn't have room. Dammit. D: Please review!

* * *

Axel leaned forward and wrapped his lanky arms around Roxas while the guards shifted uncomfortably. He ignored them, at the moment, the most important thing was Roxas.

The redhead picked him up and hugged him to his chest. Axel looked back at his guards and grinned.

He was gonna give 'em one hell of a scare.

The singer was suddenly sprinting down the hall towards his room, guards huffing along behind him.

He reached the room and opened the door just as the guards caught up. Axel grinned once more, said _"Do not disturb,"_ and slammed the door in their faces.


	9. Out Cold

Cookies for those who review!

This one's written off of prompt #84 Out Cold.

* * *

Axel waltzed over to a leather couch and set the young blond down. He stood for a few minutes, admiring the kid's face.

Axel had to admit (even if it made him sound a like a girl) that this kid was _cute_. He had untidy hair that swept this way and that, partly covering his eyes. He had a button nose that Axel felt the urge to poke, but he managed to control himself. And those lips... it took all of he singers strength not to kiss him. That would come later.

The redhead lightly slapped Roxas' face. No response, he was out cold.


	10. Fairy Tale

I'm sorry for it being so late, but life got in the way. Thanks to those of you who review!

Written off prompt #61 Fairy Tale.

* * *

The redhead flopped down on the couch and grabbed a magazine, it would probably be a while before the kid woke up.

Apparently not.

Roxas groaned and sat up, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Where a-"

Then he spotted Axel and remembered his half-assed attempt to woo the singer. Great.

He expected the redhead to yell at him, do something. But instead he just smiled (it was that amazing lopsided grin again). Reaching over, he ruffled Roxas' hair and said, "So, how was your nap?"

The younger blushed and thought it was like being in a fairy tale.


	11. Questioning

Sorry it's late! But I'll be writing more soon since I'm on winter break. :) Please review!

This one's written off of prompt #16 Questioning.

* * *

The lanky redhead leaned towards the short blond _(was he blushing?)_ and poked his nose_ (finally!)_. "So. Do you usually faint when meeting people?"

"N-no! I just... um... I just..." He seemed to be at a loss of words. Again. Which Axel found highly amusing.

"Roxas, right?"

"Eh?"

"Your name. It's Roxas, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, Roxas."

"Well then, Rox, whatcha wanna do?"

"... What?" _Geez,_ thought Axel, _he makes it sound like I just asked him to start stripping. Which wouldn't be too bad, now that I think about it._

"I mean that that pass lets you do shit with me for a day."


	12. Stars

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. Writer's block and school combined forces to stop me from updating. D:

This one is written off of prompt #somethingsomething Stars.

* * *

Roxas sat, utterly stunned at what the redhead had said. He could do anything with Axel for a whole day...

"Stars," he said, his voice hushed.

"What?"

"I want to see the stars."

"We're in the city, kid. You can't see the stars coz of the lights."

"Then let's go somewhere we _can_ see them."

"Kid..."

"You said anything. And it's Roxas."

"... Fine, ki- I mean, Roxas. My car's out back."

The singer pushed himself off the couch and shrugged his jacket on. He opened a door near the back of the room and motioned for the blond to follow. Roxas did, his heart fluttering at the very thought of being totally alone with Axel, guards nowhere near them.


	13. Drive

I'M SO SORRY. I felt that needed to be said. In caps. Because I am and I feel really bad. D:

Written off of prompt #9 Drive.

* * *

Axel had been more than a little surprised by the request. He had been expecting something a bit more… glamorous. Like an appearance in a music video, or a tour of the singer's house. He, of course, wondered why in the world this teen would ever want to see the stars. And soon curiosity got the better of the singer.

"Why stars?"

"I lived in the city when I was a kid. Never got to see them. I've always wanted to though."

"Really? I lived on a farm when I was little. I camped out a lot, with my brothers."


	14. Family

I'm on a roll. :D

Written off prompt #46 Family.

* * *

Roxas glanced at Axel, surprised. Apparently he didn't know everything there was to know about the celebrity.

"You have brothers?"

"Yep. Three of 'em. I'm the youngest. Not many people know about them, they didn't want to be famous like I did. But that's how I was, always the odd man out."

"Did they tease you about it?"

"Zexion and Xigbar did, but Demyx encouraged me and told me to go for it. I always said we could form a band, he plays the guitar, but he refused. Something about settling down and living a quiet life in the country. Boring, in my opinion."


	15. Happiness

LarDem makes me happy. :D Written off prompt #29 Happiness.

* * *

"Doesn't sound boring to me. I mean, as long as it makes him happy, right?"

The redhead blinked. He hadn't ever thought of it that way. Grinning, he playfully punched Roxas' arm and said, "Yeah, I guess. Wise beyond your years, eh?"

Roxas swallowed and felt the blood rush to his face, but he quickly covered up his embarrassment and extreme joy by punching Axel back. "That's what they tell me."

Axel smiled, glad that he got the short blond to joke around and loosen up a bit. "I'm pretty sure Dem's happy. I haven't talked to him in a while, but last time I did he was going out with this girl named Larxene. Talked about her like she was an angel straight from heaven, he did."


	16. Childhood

I'm sure ya'll are rejoicing at the fact that I'm uploading a bunch of chapters, ja? :D

Written off prompt #48 Childhood.

* * *

The blond sat in silence, his mind turning over these new things he had learned. Axel accelerated just the slightest bit; he was looking forward to this little outing more and more.

And, as you can well imagine, they arrived soon enough to their destination. That destination being a small abandoned farm about thirty miles outside the city limits. Axel opened the door and stepped out, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers and clean air. Roxas did the same, jaw to the ground in amazement. The redhead grinned and made a sweeping motion with his arms. "Welcome to my childhood, Roxas."


	17. Night

I know the story's going supremely slow, but it should start to pick up in the next few chapters. Promise. :D

Written off of prompt #32 Night.

* * *

A cool night breeze ruffled Roxas' blond spikes as he gazed upon the small house, the broken down barn, the fields of flowers and green grass. "What happened?"

"My dad died, and we were poor. My mom couldn't keep up the farm, so we sold it. Whoever bought it just let it go."

"Where are your mom and brothers?"

"Mom's in an old folk's home, Xig's in Oklahoma, Zex moved to Indiana last year. Dem's in Michigan with Larxene. Everybody left." Axel frowned, then let out a long sigh, "I'm the only one that still lives close to our old house. I like to visit it from time to time. But only at night, 'cause people might find it suspicious if some random guy came and wandered around."


	18. Flowers

Written off of prompt #31 Flowers.

* * *

Roxas laughed and tilted his head up to gaze at the sky. The stars were out, twinkling and shining just like he had thought they would be.

If the blond had been paying any attention to the rest of the world, he would have noticed the taller man sneak over. But he hadn't been paying attention, so he was pulled to the ground by Axel, who was giggling and grinning like mad. And, seeing as how laughter is quite contagious, Roxas started chuckling and then both were clutching their sides and laughing as loud as they possibly could. After a few minutes they grew silent and lay atop the flowers and grass, staring up at the stars, each lost in their own thoughts.


	19. Silence

Written off prompt #15 Silence.

* * *

The silence settled over the two like a thick blanket. But it wasn't an awkward silence that one wants to be over with as soon as possible. No, this was a comfortable silence, and Roxas loved it.

He could think whatever he wanted without worrying that something stupid would slip out of his mouth and make him look like a fool, and he could spend time with Axel. It was a dream come true, and Roxas was very, very glad for it. He liked talking to Axel, of course, but Roxas' nature was a shy one and he was happy for the quiet.


	20. Under the Rain

Okay, so this is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Mostly because Axel's being dorky. :D Written off prompt #30 Under the Rain.

And props to **Wondering What Breakfast Is** because she's just the most adorable and dedicated little reviewer ever and she's reviewed almost all of the chapters, I believe. Maybe all of them. Not really sure. But, yeah. Thankies dear and I _will_ convert you to an AkuRoku fangirl if it's the last thing I do!

BTW, you can find the link the challenge/prompts on my little user page thing, because FFN's being a butt and won't let me link to it here in the story. D:

* * *

They had been sitting for quite a while when the rumbling started. Neither thought much of it, and were content to just keep sitting on the grass staring up at the stars.

_And that's when it started to rain._

It wasn't pouring or even sprinkling, it was just a bit of a drip. But it was enough to make Axel jump up and simply scream in pleasure. The lanky redhead started to, for lack of a better word, frolic in the field of flowers. He jumped through the air (much like a ballerina), he twisted and turned and splashed and, after noticing that his blond companion wasn't taking part in the fun (instead he was looking very sour), grabbed Roxas' arm, hoisting him up and forcing him to frolic.


	21. Hold My Hand

Thanks to all you reviewers! Seriously, I love you guys. Times a trillion. ♥

Written off prompt #35 Hold My Hand.

* * *

The blond let out a small squeak as he was hauled to his feet by the taller man and dragged around the field. It wasn't until his shoes and bottom half of his jeans had been thoroughly dirtied from the mud and rain that he realized he was dancing in the rain. _With Axel._

And then the laughter bubbled up out of the pit of his stomach and burst out of him, causing the redhead to grin and bound around with even more enthusiasm (if such a thing was possible). Neither noticed that they were clutching each other's hands as if their lives depended on it, as both were caught up in the moment.


	22. Light

Blech. I don't really like this chappie. D: Ah well. Written off of prompt #3 Light.

Thanks to all the reviewers!

* * *

The two boys soon collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, their energy spent. And soon enough, despite the rain and rumblings of thunder, they fell asleep on the grass, cuddled against each other for warmth.

Light began to seep through the gray clouds as the sun rose up, alerting humanity that it was a new day. But still they slept on, oblivious to the world around them.

Well, they were until the redhead started murmuring in his sleep._ "Roxie…"_

The short blond next to him cracked open an eye, awakened by the mumbling.

_"Roxie…"_

It took Roxas a moment to realize that Axel was mumbling about **him**.


	23. Rainbow

... I don't like this one much either. D: But I like it better than the last chapter. XD

Written off of prompt #18 Rainbow.

* * *

_He's… dreaming about me?_ The blond felt the blood rush to his face as Axel whispered his name again.

_I should… wake him up._

"Axel… Axel. Hey, Axel!" Roxas shook the lanky redhead's shoulder. The singer snorted and bolted upright, looking from side to side, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing in a field sopping wet.

"Huh? Roxas?"

"It's morning, Axel."

"Oh… wow. We actually slept through the rain?"

"Yep."

"Jesus."

"Yep."

They sat for a few more moments, letting the sun warm them as it slowly climbed higher and higher into the sky. That was when the redhead saw it. "Look, Roxie! A rainbow!"

The blond blushed at the nickname but looked up nonetheless. He smiled when he saw the stretch of color and couldn't help but admire its simple beauty.

* * *


	24. No Time

Written off of prompt #24 No Time.

* * *

Axel grinned, he had always grown up with and had always liked rainbows as a little kid. "Cool, ain't it?"

"Yeah… it's beautiful…" Roxas, on the other hand, was a total city kid and had never seen a rainbow outside of a movie theatre.

The moment was peaceful (much to Roxas' delight, for you must remember that he's a very shy person) but it was shattered by Axel jumping up with an exclamation of, "Oh, shit!'

"What?"

"I have to get back to the studio! I wasn't supposed to be out until-" He glanced at his watch, and his expression grew even more surprised. "-ten in the morning! My manager's gonna kill me!" He glanced over at the blond sitting on the grass at his feet and was distressed to see a look of absolute unhappiness gracing the face of his companion.


	25. Breaking the Rules

I liked this one, pretty much because of Axel being such an idiot. XD

Written off of prompt #50 Breaking the Rules.

* * *

"Oh, man… Sorry, Roxas… I mean, we didn't really do that much…"

The blond forced a smile that was so painfully fake that Axel wanted to **slap** him and said, "It's alright! It was really fun!" The false enthusiasm ate away at Axel's mind and filled him with guilt as the blond continued with the phony happiness in the car by chatting away about the singer's newest song.

The redhead let out a long sigh as he pulled the car up to the sidewalk next to the subway station so that Roxas could get home. Axel watched as the shorter boy unbuckled himself and opened the car door.

_This is it, Axel. If you don't do something now you'll never see him again. __Ever._

"Hey!'

"Huh?" Roxas turned his head and looked at Axel, oceanic eyes filled with despair and hopelessness.

The lanky redhead hesitated, but only for a moment. Then he snatched the blonds' cell phone from the front left pocket in his jeans (Axel had spotted it earlier) and entered himself as a contact. Even though he knew he was breaking the rules.


	26. Keeping a Secret

Did any of you notice that my chapters aren't reallytrulyactually 100 words long? I cheeeeaaaattttttt. :D

And I like this chapter quite a lot. I know, amazing, amirite? XD Written off of prompt #53 Keeping a secret.

* * *

"Keep it a secret, 'kay? I don't want any of those rabid fangirls calling me at all hours of the night." 

"Uh… uh… wait, what?"

"I gave you my phone number. I looked up yours. If you get in trouble, call me, alright? I'll be like your personal superhero, like Spiderman or something," Axel grinned and Roxas felt his face flush." And you can be like my MJ!"

"Hey, now, wait a second-"

"Nope, I can't wait. Gotta go, but I'll call you in a bit, when I get some time to myself. Then we can arrange another little date." The redhead winked, ruffled the blond's hair, shoved him out of the car and proceded to zoom away, leaving a disgruntled _(but extremely happy) _Roxas behind.


	27. Food

I'm gettin' pretty good with this 'daily update' thing, eh? 8D Anyways, I like this chapter, too. Yaaaaaay. Written off of prompt #87 Food.

P.S. This one's exactly 100 words!

* * *

After a few more minutes of standing on the sidewalk, Roxas had ridden the subway home, still utterly disbelieving and confused. He shed his damp clothes, took a hot shower, and then shuffled his way to the kitchen looking for some sort of scrumptious snack.

What he found were some stale potato chips, flat soda, and carrots.

**Yum.**

But he didn't really care. He just grabbed the pile of 'food', made a mental note to tell his mum to go shopping, and collapsed onto the living room couch.

_… I'm his… __Mary Jane?_

_… That __could only mean that he likes me…__ right?_


	28. Expectations

Yes, the 'yo' was intentional. I was goin' all gangster on you. XD

Now I pose a question for you, faithful reader. What state do you think our two little heros live in? I've been trying to figure it out for a little while myself. Somewhere where a singer could become world famous, but where there's a farmhouse less than an hour away...? Whoever can figure it out gets a cookie!

Written off of prompt #33 Expectations.

* * *

_No… I can't get my hopes up. He wouldn't ever like me that way anyway…_

So the teenager decided to think about how his view about the singer had changed over the night. For it had, you see. Drastically. His expectations had been… more than a little off the mark.

Roxas didn't find Axel to be as… quiet as he had before. Not really quiet… more like calm, down-to-earth, and reasonable. Now he thought of him as loud, spastic, and slightly obnoxious.

The blond didn't think the redhead was very gentle, either. More like 'he-could-go-bat-shit-insane-on-yo-ass-at-any-time'. Yeah. That was about right.

But Roxas didn't get the vibe that he was a mean or nasty person, per se. Just… a little rough around the edges.


	29. Dreams

YES. 100 words, babeh. :D And go Lucrecia!

... Wait, does this mean, because Lucrecia's Roxas' mum, that Vincent is his dad?

Ohmai. That's... weird to think about.

Anways, written off of prompt #39 Dreams.

* * *

Lucrecia came home to find her teenage son sprawled out on their couch, snoring away with a bowl of chips resting on top of his stomach, glass of soda on the floor, and bag of carrots still clutched in his hand. She put a hand over her mouth to suppress the giggle that was threatening to surface at any moment and made her way over to him, thinking that it was quite the Kodak moment.

Too bad she didn't have a camera.

She sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed a few strands of hair from her son's face, a kind smile adorning her face. "Sweet dreams, Roxas…"


	30. Rejection

And the manager issssss... Xemnas! DUN DUN DUN.

Written off of prompt #60 Rejection.

* * *

"What did you think you were **doing**, being late like that? Do you know what just happened because of you?"

The redhead flinched away from his manager, a scowl on his face. "Yessir."

"Tell me then. What happened?"

"… My album was rejected because I got to the meeting an hour late."

"Correct. Axel, how do you think you'll survive in the music industry if you do that again?"

"… Not well?"

"No, not well. You better not do it again, or so help me I will have to hurt you."

"Yes, Xemnas, sir." Axel rubbed his eyes and slouched down in his chair, embarrassed and more than a little ashamed.


	31. Waiting

I have to agree with Roxas on the worst two things on the face of the earth. XD

Written off of prompt #55 Waiting.

* * *

**Waiting had to be the worst thing on the face of the earth.**

Well, maybe second. But only because teenage acne was like the spawn of the devil. According to Roxas, anyway.

The blond spent most of his time _(when not in school)_ staring at his phone, willing it to ring. But it didn't.

And as the weeks went by; the teen thought that it had all been some cruel joke. A way for the singer to get some sick kicks or something. But whenever that thought shoved itself to the front of his mind, Roxas would shake his head and dismiss it.

He just had to wait.


	32. Insanity

... I actually feel bad for torturing Roxie like this. XD

Written off of prompt #12 Insanity.

* * *

Two months.

_Two fucking months of waiting._

**God.**

When the hell was he going to call back?!

Roxas paced about his room, thinking that he might go insane if that phone didn't ring right then and there.

And it… didn't. Because that would have been so utterly cliché and happy that it just couldn't happen to Roxas. Oh _no_.

"Aaaagh!" The blond grabbed hold of his hair, tugging at it, anger radiating off of him. If Axel didn't call him during the next week, Roxas would seriously have to go into creepy stalker mode, hunt him down, and beat some common sense into the older man.


	33. Horror

Okeydokey, kids. I command to (right this very instant) go and buy/listen to Hellogoodbye. Because they are THE cutest band ever. Fo realz yo.

Written off of pompt #65 Horror.

* * *

"Uhn…" Roxas tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he threw the covers off of himself, regretting his decision to stay up until the early hours of the morning staring at his phone and picking out the perfect ringtone for Axel.

He had finally picked 'Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me' by Hellogoodbye. Besides being his favorite song by his favorite band, he thought it suited his situation pretty well.

His hand flopped around on his nightstand, searching for his phone as was his routine every morning. First thing he would do was check to see if there had been any missed calls. Which never were.

Except for today. _"SHIT. Axel actually called?!"_


	34. Kick in the Head

EXACTLY 100 WORDS. HELLZ YEAH.

Written off of prompt #58 Kick in the Head.

* * *

"No way, no way, no way…" Roxas whispered as he punched the return call button with shaky fingers.

"Please God, let him be there, let him pick up, please, please…" Roxas whispered as he held the phone up to his ear, heart beating like a hummingbird's wings.

How could he be so stupid? Jesus! The blond knew he'd be kicking himself in the head for the next few days because of his stupidity.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

The teenager could feel his heart jump to his throat, and all he could do was pray that Axel pick up…

_"Hello, Roxie?"_


	35. Breathe Again

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. :D

Written off of prompt #10 Breath Again.

* * *

Thank God.

Roxas became aware of the fact that he was holding his breath, so he let it all out, relishing the relief he felt.

"Roxas? You there? Helloooooooooo? Roxaaaaasssss?"

Oh. Yeah. Axel.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

Damn, it felt good to hear his voice again.

"Sorry for not picking up…"

"Nah, you're fine. I didn't really expect you to pick up, seeing as how it was like, four in the morning…"

"Oh…"

Silence. But this time it **was** the awkward kind.

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"You miiiiiissed meeeeee!" Roxas could practically **hear **the grin in the redhead's voice.

"Psh, in your dreams."

Wow, Rox. Great comeback.

"Hey, how'd you know I was dreaming of you?"


	36. Rated

I'm happy to present to you chapter something-or-other, written off of prompt #40 Rated.

Keep on reviewing, guys! Your comments make me all fuzzy inside. :3_

* * *

_

_Wh-what?!_

Roxas could only stand there, mouth opening and closing much like that of a fish out of water, while Axel giggled like mad on the other end of the phone.

_Comeback, comeback, I need a comeback…_

"You did, huh? I can only hope they were rated PG-13 and under."

Oh, yeah. That was a great comeback, alright.

"Maybe… maybe **not**…" Once again, the blond could picture that lopsided grin as the older man spoke. "Anyway, I'm sorry for not calling earlier, Roxie. There's been a lot going on and I haven't had much time, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Like movies, dinner, walk in the park, the field again. Anywhere, really. Your choice."


	37. Starvation

And here we are with yet another boring chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! This one's written off of prompt #79 Starvation.

And thank you to **sana-chan9**, **Zheyne**, **Wondering What Breakfast Is**, **Fallen Angel3579**, and the anonymous **Ricca** for reviewing!

* * *

"Y-yeah. Why not? Um… did you say eat?" 

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm starved. Is McDonald's okay?"

"… Are you serious?"

"Of course! McDonald's is like, the food of the gods."

"… Okay then. Yeah, we can do that. Where d'ya live?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna pick you up, moron. I need to know where you live. Duh."

Pick… up?

Axel was… going to come to his house?

… Ohmigod!

"On Grand Avenue, between the coffee house and the Borders bookstore…"

"M'kay, I'm pretty sure I know where that is. See you in a few!"

_Click._

A… few?

Shit! He had to get dressed!

And soon his room was a complete mess, clothes strewn everywhere (his futile attempt to find something perfect to wear), brushes and combs and bottles of who-knows-what that were supposed to do something-or-other to your hair jumbled on his bed.

He had to look **perfect**.


	38. Mirror

lol This one got a little long, but not too bad. And I find it funny. :D Written off prompt #75 Mirror.

* * *

Roxas wasn't the fastest dresser. He took his time and made sure everything was right with what he was wearing.

And he had a thing for admiring himself in the mirror. It wasn't that he was vain or admired his body; he just had a… thing. There really wasn't any other way to describe it.

Now, had he known that Axel had let himself into the house and was currently sneaking his way up the stairs to Roxas' bedroom; the blond might not have chosen to stand in front of the mirror wearing only a pair of jeans.

But we've already established that Roxas can be a bit dull at times, haven't we?

The redhead let loose a cat call as he spotted the half-naked teen in front of him, causing said half-naked teen to squeak in surprise. "Axel! Out!"

"Aw, I don't wanna get out…" The redhead stuck his bottom lip out, but to no avail. The blond in front of him pushed him out into the hall and slammed the door in his face.


	39. Annoyance

Written off of prompt #69 Annoyance!

* * *

Axel slid down the wall while he waited for Roxas to come out. A smile rested on his lips as he thought about the teenager on the other side of the door and his reaction to Axel bursting in on him. Pretty cute, in his opinion.

"Ready."

The redhead looked up to see a very annoyed Roxas shutting the bedroom door. "Ah, sorry there, Roxie. Didn't know you were getting dressed," Axel said as he ran a hand through his spiky red hair and hauled himself up.

"Yeah, it's alright. It was an accident." The blond felt the blood rise to his face so he started heading down the stairs, beckoning for Axel to follow him.


	40. Mischief Managed

Sorry for being so late, guys. D: I've been having a bit of writer's block, and I've been trying to think up the next chapter for Dolce seeing as I haven't updated it in like, two months. And I promised CursedAngelofHeaven a dark!fic featuring SoraRiku because she answered a question on Dolce. And I've been writing this RenoCloud drabble challenge fic, and a 100 sentences challenge fic for Zemyx... yeah. I'm pretty bogged down. D: And don't even get me STARTED on school work...

Seriously. High school's a bitch.

Anyways, sorry to bore you with my life story. 8D This one's written off of prompt #72 Mischief Managed.

* * *

Axel grinned as he followed Roxas down the stairs, thinking that he wasn't sorry at all and had enjoyed his little adventure quite a lot, if only for the pleasure of seeing the blonds' face redden.

Of course, half-naked Roxas was rather exciting.

Mischief managed, if he wanted to borrow a quote from a fairly popular book. Which he did.

"Come on, what are you doing?'

"Huh?" The redhead jerked his head up in surprise; he had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed walking outside. Now he was just standing there, looking like a complete idiot, while Roxas sat in the passenger seat of his car, tapping his foot in a very displeased way.

"Axel, hurry up! I'm huuuungry…"


	41. Can You Hear Me?

I love you guys! Seriously, reviews make me laugh so much. 8D

And so here I am with an exciting new section for this little fic of mine. And yes, it will span the last 60 chapters. And it's called (drumroll, please?) ...

**Question of the Chappie!** (Ingenius, no?)

I'll ask you guys a question and you shall answer me in your review. I dunno, I thought it was pretty awesome...

Anyways. The question for this chapter is this: What's your favorite restaurant (it can be fast-food or formal)?

Written off of prompt #82 Can You Hear Me?

* * *

"Hellooooo? Axel? Can you hear meeeee?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jesus, Roxie. When'd you get so hyper? And annoying?"

"It's just that I'm hungrrrrry…"

"Alright. Calm down. We'll be at McDonald's in like, five minutes."

"'Kay."

------------

And so they finally pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's and Roxas jumped out of the car and ran up to the door, eager to get his de-greasy-licious French fries and cheeseburger with an extra large Coke.

And why was he so eager? Because Axel was not good with directions. Or reading street signs.

Causing them to get to the fast-food place in not five minutes, but **twenty**-five. Which made for a very antsy Roxas and a very exhausted Axel.


	42. Fortitude

Sorry to those of you who love McD's food. But, seriously. Anything other than their fries and soup is just... gross, to put it simply. Blech.

**Question of the Chappie:** What's the most disgusting thing you've ever eaten and/or put in your mouth?

Written off of prompt #20 Fortitude (that would be having courage, strenth, or the guts to do something).

* * *

Axel grimaced once he arrived on the other side of the glass doors, nose crinkling up at the smell of fat and grime.

This was most definitely not his cup of tea.

_But if this is what Roxie wants…_

"Axel!"

The redhead looked over to the counter to see that his companion had already ordered and was waving at him to come over and buy some equally nasty substance that these people called food.

He waltzed over to the counter and leaned against it, reading over the menu and finally ordering a Sprite and a small salad.

"The hell, Axel? That's all you're going to eat?"

"Yep. I didn't get this skinny by eating double-quarter-pound-burgers with six extra slices of cheese on them or whatever that thing that you're eating is. I don't think I have the guts to even **touch** that thing on your plate."


	43. Drink

Alright, no use denying it any more. I'm obviously not going to finish this before March 14th (the end date for the challenge), but never fear. I'll still be doing it, but it ain't gonna be done by the end of this week. I only have a few minutes at a time to type, but when I do I'll usually upload three or four chapters at a time.

Anyways, the **Question of the Chappie** is: Do you think people had past lives and will have future lives, even after death (not counting heaven, hell, any other beliefs)?

Written off of prompt #78 Drink.

* * *

"Oh, shut it," Roxas said, sitting down across from Axel in a booth.

The redhead grinned as he took a sip of his drink, "Just stating my opinion, Roxie, m'dear."

The blond _hmphed_ in response.

Silence settled over the two as they munched on their lunch, both staring off into space. The quiet was finally broken when Axel looked up from the pile of leaves that was his salad and said, "You know, I've only seen you once before, and that was two months ago, but I feel like I've known you for ages."

"I've been thinking the same thing."

The singer chuckled, his green, green eyes bright. "Maybe we were **lovers in a past life** or something." The comment was meant to be a joke, but Roxas stiffened, his oceanic eyes flitting to Axel's face.


	44. Danger Ahead

**Question of the Chappie**: Worst awkward silence you've ever been in and/or caused?

Written off of prompt #56 Danger Ahead._

* * *

_

_Oh, shit,_ Axel thought. A little alarm went off in his head, warning the singer of danger ahead.

"Just joking, Roxie. Didn't mean to offend you or anything…"

The blond stayed rigid for a few more moments before relaxing slightly. "Yeah. A joke. I got it."

There was a long, awkward silence as they finished off their food and left. It was only when they got into Axel's car that the quiet was broken by the lanky redhead (yet again) when he said, "So… where to next?"

Roxas threw a shaky glance his way before asking in a small, timid voice, "Can we go to the park?"

"Course we can!" The singer grinned as he maneuvered his car out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	45. Mother Nature

**Question of the Chappie**: Are you an outside kinda person, or someone who likes to stay indoors?

Written off of prompt #22 Mother Nature.

* * *

"Whoa, this is great!" Axel twirled around and around, his arms stretched wide, hair dancing in the breeze.

Roxas chuckled as he sat down on a park bench a few feet away from the lanky redhead, a serene smile gracing his features; he was much calmer now that they were away from the restaurant and car. "Don't get outside much?"

"Nope, I don't get to pay many visits to old Mother Nature. It's always concert this and rehearsal that with Mansex."

"Mansex?" The blond lifted a delicate eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Xemnas, my manager," Axel giggled, he thought the anagram was quite clever.

Roxas on the other hand… not so much. But he could tell his companion was amused by it, so his response was just a very soft-spoken, "Right." He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes, content to just sit there."

_"__Mrrrow__."_

"Axel, why're you making cat noises?'

"Not me."


	46. Cat

So, cat's have got to be the most amazing animal's on earth. Fo realz yo. :D

**Question of the Chappie**: Are you a cat person?

Written off of prompt #23 Cat.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes to find Axel on the ground, decapitating dandelions. And not making cat noises. "Then what was it?"

"Dunno."

"God, you're so unhelpful."

A smirk was the only response the short blond got. So Roxas hauled himself up from the bench to investigate the mysterious feline sounds.

_"__Mrrrow__."_

The teenager really didn't have to do much searching. All he had to do was tilt his head backwards and…

"...The hell?"

There was a very tiny, very vulnerable looking chocolate-colored kitten at the top of a tree, clutching a branch for dear life.

"… Axel."

"Eh?"

"Get your skinny ass over here and help me with this."


	47. Dying

**Question of the Chappie**: _Are you scared of dying?_

Written off of prompt #43 Dying.

* * *

Axel glanced over his shoulder at his blond companion. "Why should I?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good answer, Roxie…"

"I don't seem to care. Just get over here. Please, Axel?"

"… Fine," the redhead said with a sigh. He pushed himself up off the grass (dandelion stems tumbling from his lap as he did so) and waltzed over to Roxas. "What's up?"

"A cat."

"… Eh?"

The shorter boy rolled his eyes and pointed upwards at the little kitten, the singer's eyes followed his finger and understanding dawned on him. "So what?"

"So it could die up there or fall or something. You're going to help me get it down, whether you like it or not."

"It's a cat, Roxie. It can get down on its own. And really, what makes you think I'd help you get the thing down anyway?"

"Because I said so." Roxas glowered at him.

And that look was just **way **too murderous for Axel (he didn't really want to die by blond midget) and, with one final glance toward the cat, he hung his head in defeat. "'Kay."


	48. Teamwork

Oh, how the plot thickens (at a really slow pace)! Axel's quite the genius, no:D

**Question of the Chappie**: Are you work-in-a-big-group kinda person, or a work-all-by-myself kinda person? Social butterfly, or lone wolf?

... Does that count as two questions? Ah, well.

Thanks to: Zheyne, NightmareFairy, A-Flame-in-the-Rain, sana-chan9, Wondering What Breakfast Is, fakiagirl, Fallen Angel3579, Sarie Bear, Kupo3.0, If You Get My Drift, Royuka, Kurotorachan, Jextia, MissXHeim, piewolvesandsuch, Spiritwave13, xprisonicfairytalex, and Ricca for reviewing!

Written off of prompt #41 Teamwork.

* * *

"So how do we get it down?" asked Roxas, head tilted back so he could see the cat.

Axel guessed that the branch the kitten was on was about nine feet up in the air. Maybe if they… A mischievous grin spread across the singers face. "Ooooh, Roxiiieee!"

"Hmmmm?"

"I know how we can get 'im down!"

"How?"

"Why, with a little thing called teamwork!" Axel's whole face seemed to light up when he uttered the word. "You can climb up onto my shoulders and grab that thing. See? Problem solved!"

"… That could work." Even though Roxas most definitely did not want to get on Axel's shoulders, it was a good idea. Kinda. "Yeah, alright, let's do it."

Axel had to bite down on his tongue to keep from making an incredibly dirty comment.


	49. Trouble Lurking

**Question of the Chappie**: Are you able to sense impending doom?

Written off of prompt #25 Trouble Lurking.

* * *

Roxas then had the unpleasant task of getting atop Axel's shoulders. And the whole time he was aware of the fact that the redhead was holding back many a perverted comment.

After the deed was done, it wasn't too bad. But Axel didn't really have the concept of balance down very well. The singer swayed and tilted and rocked back and forth, almost causing Roxas plummet to the ground more than once.

"Ready, Roxie?"

"Yeah."

Axel moved closer to the tree and stood on his tiptoes whilst the blond made a move to catch the brown feline. But the kitten scuttled away in fright, so Roxas tried to do some kind of lunge towards it, which didn't work out terribly well. It had the opposite effect, actually. The cat moved farther away and Roxas glared at it, his mood worsening yet again.

He could tell this was going to be a lot of trouble.


	50. Standing Still

I like the last line of this chapter. Like, seriously. It makes me giggle for some reason. :D

Question of the Chappie: **Ever kick a guy where it hurts the most?**

Written off of prompt #42 Standing Still.

* * *

More swaying from Axel.

"Jesus, can't you stand still for like, three seconds?"

"Well, maybe if _someone_ would catch a certain animal I wouldn't have to break my back whilst carrying a certain surprisingly heavy _someone_ and then that _someone_ could get down!"

Neither of them noticed the kitten jump down from the branch with the greatest of ease (it had gotten sick of the noise the two were making) and head towards another kitten, this one slightly bigger and the color of dull silver.

Axel was still ranting about this mysterious someone when Roxas kicked his thigh in an attempt to shut him up. But it's a fact of life that people perched precariously atop someone else's shoulders cannot see very well, and therefore have bad aim.

If you haven't gotten the drift, dear reader, Roxas kicked Axel where the sun just don't shine.


	51. Tears

Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait! And I'll be replying to your reviews soon, so sit tight! :D

Anyway, down to business. **Question of the Chappie**: Have you ever seen someone doing something incredibly odd in a public place? Or maybe you've done something incredibly odd in a public place?

Written off of prompt #26 Tears.

* * *

Tears sprang to the lanky redhead's eyes and he crumpled to the ground, taking Roxas with him. The blond let out a muffled squeak as he fell face first into the soft grass of the park. He heard a loud _thump!_ next to him and assumed that was Axel. He could imagine what the other park-going-people must be seeing right now… a short kid eating dirt with a celebrity that more-or-less looked a child molester, who happened to be clutching himself. Lovely.

"Oh,_ God_! Hot **damn**, Roxas! What the fuck was that for?"

Roxas slowly rolled over onto his side and quickly regretted it. Axel's face was about three inches away from his, anger and pain practically radiating off of him, and there were smudges around those green, green eyes that looked suspiciously like mascara and eyeliner.


	52. Misfortune

So, anybody here listen to Utada Hikaru? If you haven't, go shoot yourself in the foot, cuz she's amazing. Seriously. I've been listening to Fly Me To the Moon (In Other Words) over andover for the past couple of hours..

**Question of the Chappie**: Are you super-strong, a wimp, or in the middle?

Me, you ask? I'mma wimp. :D

Written off of prompt #13 Misfortune.

* * *

Roxas cringed at the question; he hated the way Axel's voice sounded. It made him feel… awful. Like the redhead hated every fiber of his body. But that was just his luck wasn't it? His middle name might as well be misfortune…

Axel saw the hurt in his companion's eyes and his face softened. "Sorry, Roxie. It just hurt, is all. Didn't know you were that strong!" He chuckled a little, and Roxas' face lit up at the sound. Good, he wasn't mad…

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I have bad aim." The blond pushed himself up onto his elbows and smiled. 

Axel sat up as well and grinned, reaching over to ruffle Roxas' hair. "Oh, so you weren't trying to make it so I can never have kids? Gee, that's a relief."


	53. Relaxation

And here's what you've all been waiting for, the romance! :D

**Question of the Chappie**: Ever been kissed?

Written off of prompt #100 Relaxation.

* * *

They both relaxed and fell back to the grass, chuckling as they did so. Then Roxas remembered the cat.

"Oh no! Sora!" His cerulean eyes were dragged back up to the empty branch and a frown appeared on his face.

"You named it?" Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas scowled. "Anyway, he's fine. He's a wild cat, Roxie. He's used to the outdoors. And I'm sure he has some kitten friends to help him out. Just relax…"

They fell quiet, Roxas worrying about the newly-dubbed kitten Sora, Axel thinking how hard it was not to whip out his make-up and tidy himself up right then and there. 

The blond closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. This, this wonderful time with Axel, was amazing. He couldn't wish for more.

A shadow crept across his face and he crinkled his nose, wondering what had obstructed the warmth that was beating down on him from the sun.

"What would you do if I kissed you, right now?"

It was Axel, apparently.


	54. I Can't

Yaaaaay! Next chapter is uuuup! 

... Yaaaaay!

Anyways, **Question of the Chappie** is: What's your favorite singer and/or band?

Yeah, I know it has nothing to do with the chapter, but whatever. And my faovrite singers are Utada Hikaru and hitomi, whilst my favorite band is Hellogoodbye. :D

Written off of prompt #73 I Can't.

* * *

"A-Axel?" Roxas opened his eyes to see the lanky redhead leaning over him, their faces only an inch or so apart. The blond gulped and tried to squirm away, but to no avail. Axel pinned his arms to the ground and bent closer, so that their noses were touching. 

"I mean it, Roxas. What would you do?" The question was so serious, so unlike the Axel that Roxas had known previously that it made him wonder if this was all some dream, an odd fantasy his mind thought up while he slept in the park.

But it wasn't, and he knew it.

Axel moved just a tad closer, so that their lips brushed. Roxas shut his eyes tight and whispered, "I can't." 


	55. Are You Challenging Me?

Oh, the drama continues. Shweet.

**Question of the Chappie:** Have you ever done something just to be an ass?

Written off of prompt #74 Are You Challenging Me?

* * *

Axel closed his eyes and sighed, "Why? Is it just to be an ass? Am I that awful? Are you just... challenging me or something?" 

Roxas kept his eyes squeezed shut until the shadow left, and he could see the bright sunlight through his eyelids. Only then did he crack them open to see the blue sky, devoid of any fire red or emerald green. 

He wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath until he heard it rush out of him.

The blond propped himself up on his elbows and was surprised to see Axel laying on the ground, arms tucked behind his head. Roxas didn't like the way those green eyes watched him, followed him.

"So? Why can't you?" The redhead tried to keep his voice even, but anger and something like hurt crept out, seemed to slap the blond in the face. 

"Because. You're a celebrity and I'm… me."


	56. Hero

YES. KISS. FINALLY.

But don't worry, dear reader, the end isn't here quite yet.

**Question of the Chappie**: What's you favorite color?

Yeah, I know. Another totally off-topic question. Sue me.

My favorite color's red, by the way.

Written off of prompt #68 Hero. 

* * *

"You don't actually think that, do you? God, you're such an idiot!" Axel sat up again, his hand drifting over to lightly rest on Roxas' shoulder.

The touch made Roxas melt.

"C'mon, Roxas. What happened to me being your hero, huh?" 

The blond dragged his eyes upward to meet Axel's, mind reeling as he did so. Hero? Axel? Kiss? It was all too much to think about… The tall redhead leaned in again, their cheeks brushed, Axel traced Roxas' jaw with his finger, and they kissed.

And this time, Roxas didn't try to pull away. Instead, he kissed Axel back.


	57. Heaven

**Question of the Chappie**: Ever randomly decide that you're going to spend the night at someone else's house?

Written off of prompt #7 Heaven.

* * *

It was a sweet kiss, nothing passionate or ferocious or hungry. It was heaven, to put it simply.

They broke apart, Axel satisfied that Roxas had kissed him back, Roxas amazed that Axel had kissed him at all.

The lanky redhead tipped Roxas' head back and planted a kiss on the end of his nose, relishing the fact that a blush sprang to cover the blond's face almost immediately. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, Roxie," he said, whilst hauling the shorter boy to his feet and dragging him back to Axel's car.

"B-but, Axel, where're we gonna go?"

"Your house."

"W-what?"

"I need a place to crash tonight, and your house seems the most logical place."


	58. Drowning

So. Here we are with yet another chapter, further deepening the romance between Axel and Roxas. But the only thing I can think about?

_You guys._ The readers. My (dare I say it?) fans. Seriously. I always look forward to reading the reviews; they're so fun and make me smile and giggle and all that jazz. I've read them all, have replied to most (I'm sorry if I didn't reply to yours, I forget who I've replied to a lot of the time), and they've all made me grin.

And so I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of the most dedicated reviewers of all time, **Zheyne**. For her reviews make me laugh and have helped me with the story and given me the courage to plug along with it. And (as much as she may deny it) is an Awesome Writer (and Awesome Cook, if you will) and you should all wander over to her page and start reading her stuff, because, really, it's all magnificent. _Especially_ Unchained Memory.

Anyways, the **Question of the Chappie** is: Have you ever been the target for gossip?

Written off of prompt #91 Drowning.

* * *

The singer gently took Roxas' hand and started pulling him towards the car, oblivious to the stares and whispers going on in the background. He was chattering away, much too fast for the blond to completely understand. Something about _'one true love'_, '_forever_', and _'adorable when you blush.'_

Roxas, on the other hand, was completely aware of the mutters and looks that followed them as they walked through the park; in fact, he was so aware of them that he felt he was drowning. Felt as though he was being smothered by the coldness that was jealousy and hatred.

Then he felt Axel tug his hand, helping him to resurface from those scary, deep, dark depths of bitterness. And he realized that the taller man wasn't unaware of the other park-goers, he was merely ignoring them. Trying to keep their suffocating thoughts away from Roxas.

And the blond felt his love double, no triple (maybe even quadruple?), for the redhead.


	59. Give Up

Sorry for the wait (yet again) but here it is!

**Question of the Chappie**: Was there ever a point in your life where you just wanted to give up?

Written off of prompt #93 Give Up.

* * *

They made it to the car unscathed (something that Roxas just couldn't understand, seeing as how one group of girls looked like they wanted to get the blond to a dark alleyway and pummel him) and quickly got in, buckling themselves up and glancing at each other. Axel grinned and did a thumbs-up; Roxas gulped and looked at the menacing knot of female hormones from the corner of his eye.

They glared back. _Evilly._

But he didn't have to worry about them any longer, since the redhead had already put the car in drive and was slowly making his way back to the road. Roxas leaned back in his seat, massaging his temple and wondering if he should give up on this love thing, if only because of his fear of being mauled by fangirls. But Axel chose that moment to lay a hand on the blond's knee and all thoughts of retreating were swept away.


	60. Seeking Solace

**Question of the Chappie**: Have you ever been a part of some kind of husband-wife scenario? :D

Written off of prompt #5 Seeking Solace.

* * *

Roxas let his hand wander over to Axel's, a way for his mind to get the solace it sought after so desperately. Fingers intertwined and a small smile flitted across the blond's lips, but it disappeared as a stray thought drifted to the front of his mind. "Hey, Axel?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you need to spend the night somewhere?"

"Because, I don't want to go and do photo shoots tomorrow. And I wanna spend some time with you, y'know?"

Pink crept into the shorter boy's cheeks and he turned his head to look in the window, not wanting Axel to see him blush anymore than necessary. The redhead's words took hold of his thoughts until they reached his house, where they stumbled inside, both happy to get out of the car. Axel immediately plopped down on a couch and Roxas took to the kitchen to make some sort of meal _(and the only thing he could think was, husband and wife much?)_


	61. Vacation

**Question of the Chappie:** What's your favorite kind of soup/sandwich?

Written off of prompt #21 Vacation.

* * *

"So, this'll be like… a vacation?" Roxas set a small bowl of soup and a sandwich (chicken noodle and a cheddar and ham, to be precise) in front of Axel and sat down next to him.

"Vacation? Sure, but all it really is is me being a lazy ass and blowing my manager off just 'cause it's funny when he's pissed off."

"Yeah. That's what I figured."

They both laughed for a moment; until the redhead started shoveling food down his throat like there was no tomorrow, that is. Roxas sat, stunned into silence, as he watched Axel devour the entire meal in the space of exactly 2.6 seconds. "Um… what happened to the not-fat thing?"

"… I forgot?" The redhead grinned and pulled Roxas closer, giggling whilst he did so.


	62. Dark

**Question of the Chappie**: Couches - hot or not?

Written off of prompt #4 Dark.

* * *

Axel tugged Roxas closer, wrapping his arms around him in the process, and kissed him on the nose. He smiled down at the blond and Roxas smiled back, both happy to have each other.

The redhead let go of the shorter boy for a moment so he could put himself in a comfortable laying position (which meant sprawled out across the couch, limbs dangling off each end, with his head propped up so he could see Roxas, who, by the way, found this greatly amusing) then took hold of the blond's arm and pulled him down next to him. They stayed like that for a while; Roxas snug against the taller man's chest, with one of Axel's long arms slung over his waist.

Then the redhead looked down at Roxas and flicked the younger's nose. "Thanks for bringing me out of the dark, Roxie."


	63. Broken Pieces

**Question of the Chappie** (it's quite random today): What's your favorite scent/smell?

Scent would mean something like a perfume or a soap or something like that, whilst smell would mean a nature-y kinda thing (example: my favorite scent is Mandarin Orange from Bath&Body Works, but my favorite smell is the forest right after it rains). Or something like that. I dunno.

Written off of prompt #76 Broken Pieces.

* * *

"What d'you mean?" Blue eyes stared into green and the small smile that had been on Roxas' face only moments before was replaced by a frown.

Axel chuckled and drew the boy closer, settling his face in the soft, blond spikes. "I mean, my life wasn't, no, _isn't_, terribly good. It's dark. But you're like a little ray of light in all that dark. You help."

Roxas stayed silent and started fiddling with the hem of Axel's shirt. Then he mumbled, "I'll help you pick them up."

"Pick what up?"

"The broken pieces. Of your life. I'll help, so don't worry if you get cut a couple of times, don't worry about how many there are, don't worry about how long it will take… because we'll do it. Together."


	64. Magic

**Question of the Chappie**: Ever pepper-spray'd somebody?

Wrten off of prompt #62 Magic.

* * *

Axel chuckled, "You do know how cliché and magical-fairy-tale that sounded, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Just checking. And hey, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Where's your mom?"

Roxas' brows furrowed together at the thought of his mom coming through the door to find her son lying on their couch with a random guy. Not a good picture. "I'm pretty sure she's at work."

"Until when?"

"I think she gets out at nine."

"And how will she react to me staying the night?"

"Well, there are two extremes… either she'll fall into 'omigosh-my-baby's-got-himself-a-boyfriend' mode and smother you with hugs and kisses or 'holy-jeezus-it's-a-cradle-robber' mode, where she beats you with her purse and uses her handy dandy can of Mace."

"I really don't know which I'd prefer."


	65. No Way Out

**Question of the Chappie:** Did you miss me? 8DDD

Oh lord, I am so sorry I've been gone. D: I've been caught up with finals for school and all this other crap, so… forgive me? Pretty please?

Written off of prompt #59 No Way Out.

* * *

The quiet settled back over them, but was soon interrupted (quite rudely, in fact) by Axel.

He pushed Roxas over and sat up, crossing his legs Indian-style, so that he could look at the blond at a better angle. "So… do you think your mom'll like me?"

Roxas could only gape, looking somewhat like a fish-out-of-water as he did so, as he moved himself into a more comfortable position. Because, as we all know, having half of your body on the couch and half on the floor isn't very pleasant. "Are you serious? Wow, you're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, 'course I am! I mean, what if she doesn't like me…"

The teen put his chin in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes, thinking the question through. "There's no way out now."

"Huh?"

"If my mom doesn't like you. It's not gonna matter, 'cause there's no way out of this… thing we got goin' on."

"God, you make it sound like an affair."


	66. Sixty Seven Percent

**Question of the Chappie:** What is/was your forte in school? And if you say choir/band then you have to tell me what section you're in/what instrument you play. Mine're English and Band (I play flute).

Written off of prompt #70 67 percent (WTF? It won't let me put a percfent sign?! DDD:).

* * *

"Can't you be serious about anything?"

"Yes, yes I can. I'm serious about how much I love you, see?" The redhead leaned over and pecked Roxas on the tip of his nose, causing the younger to blush.

"Yeah, sure, I see," he quickly swiped the end of his nose with his hand to cover the fact that his face was slowly turning the color of a strawberry. "Anyway, I'm sure my mom'll like you."

"How sure are you?

"Er…"

"Well? Come on, how sure are you?"

"… About sixty-seven percent sure."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Uh-huh."

"Crap. That's like, only a _third_!"

"Two thirds, you moron."

"I'm a singer, not a math genius."


	67. Pen and Paper

**Question of the Chappie:** Are you a doodler? I definitely am.

Written off of prompt # 81 Pen and Paper.

* * *

Roxas sighed and rubbed his temple, thinking how love could most definitely be a burden at times. The minutes ticked by, this time with no interruption from Axel. Thirty minutes passed then an hour, then two. Time was slowly inching towards nine o' clock, and Roxas was getting more anxious with each second.

"Hey, Roxie?"

"Mmm?"

"What time is it?"

The blond's eyes drifted up to Axel's, then down to the watch on his wrist. "Seven o' eight. Why?"

"I'm nervous… and bored. Do you have a pen? And some paper?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need _something_ to do other than just sit here. Might as well doodle. Or we could play tic-tac-toe or something…"


	68. Spiral

**Question of the Chappie**: Do Axel and Roxas both count as boys? Or is Axel a man? I think Axel was 19 in this story and Roxas was 15... but I can't really remember...

Also, the question 'Or is Axel a man?' makes me giggle for some unknown reason. :D

Written off of prompt #85 Spiral.

* * *

Roxas got up with a little groan and soon returned with paper (and some markers) in hand. The older boy snatched them away and started to draw large spirals all over the paper, looking for all the world like an over grown toddler.

The blond was content to just sit and watch Axel scrawl on the paper.

The minutes ticked by and Roxas wasn't really paying attention, well, until the redhead shoved a paper into his face, that is. The younger boy held back a giggle when he saw the crude drawing of (what he guessed was) him and Axel holding hands under a large tree.


	69. Creation

WTF. HOW IS THIS EXACTLY 100 WORDS. I THINK THE WORLD IS ENDING. EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER.

... I mean the actual bit of story, not the rant that's going to start in... three... two... one.

OMGYAY. I'm so amazingly happy right now. Like, seriously. I just picked up Cobra Starship's new album (entitled "¡Viva la Cobra!") and it makes me giddy. Like, wow. I didn't think I could love them any more than I already do, but this album's so much better than their first. It's filled with dance-y sounds and awesome rhythms and just some of the funniest lyrics ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH. And it even has a love song. :D IT'S SUCH A FUN ALBUM TO LISTEN TO. I just want to get up and dance whenever I hear it. Yay.

BEST TRACKS EVERRRR (AND WHY!):

**Prostitution Is the World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am a Professional)** - OHMIGOD. This song cracks me up. Hahaha, oh, Cobras, you silly kids, you.

**Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous) (with V.I.P.)** - LMAO. It's like Prostitution because it's so funny, but with more bad white kid rapping and poking fun at Fergie. :D

**The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It on a Dime)** - FREAKIN' ADORABLE LOVE SONG. It makes me smile. :)

**Smile For the Paparazzi** - I think it has the best beat to it, and I love how Gabe (lead singer) talks in Spanish in the beginning. lol I love him and his obsession with his Spanish heritage.

**Guilty Pleasure** - THIS IS THE BEST SONG TO DANCE TO. EVER. I LOVE IT.

The other six tracks are just kinda... eh. They're all right. But these are my faves. ALL OF YOU SHOULD GO OUT AND BUY IT. RIGHT NOW.

Unless you already have it. Then you're just plain awesome.

/end rant/

**Question of the Chappie:** Did you actually read that whole little rant?

Written off of prompt #47 Creation.

* * *

Axel grinned and started to pull himself up (he was planning on sticking his creation up on the fridge, you see) but something made him stop and fall back onto the couch. He sighed and his eyes flitted to look at Roxas' face, then down to his hands, where he clutched the piece of paper. "Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

The redhead fidgeted, his eyes still fixed on his hands. "It's kind of stupid… promise not to laugh?"

"I promise I won't laugh."

"How do you tell if you're in love with someone?"


	70. Sacrifice

PLEASE READ. I'd like your opinion on something. I want to start another AkuRoku fic (chaptered, waaaaaaay longer than this one, not chapter wise, but word-count wise, I don't know, I'll just stop blathering now), but I need some help deciding on a very important detail.

You see, I want Roxas to have a birth defect, problem, I don't really know what you'd call it. But he can't have one of the five senses. I've now narrowed it down to either having a mute!Roxas or deaf!Roxas. But I can't decide which. Help please? D: As you can tell, the plots would definitely be different depending which was picked (and, yeah, before you ask, I have a rough idea of what would happen for each one).

And no, "Well, I like both!"

Nope. You've _got_ to pick one. No wishy-washy. :D

**Question of the Chappie:** Have you ever wished you had seized the moment and said something to someone, but you never did? Do you still regret not saying it if you have?

Written off of prompt #57 Sacrifice.

* * *

Roxas' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he let his mouth fall open just a touch. He then clamped it shut when a fly buzzed suspiciously close to his lips. "Well… I suppose you'd know you really love someone when you'd do anything for them. When you want to do everything for them. When you'd be willing to sacrifice everything just to be with them." _Kind of how I feel about you._ But, of course, Roxas didn't say that part out loud.

Axel tore his eyes away from his fingers and looked at the blond. He let his eyes roam over Roxas, memorizing every detail, watching each small movement. He gulped and jumped up from the couch, "Sacrifice everything. Right. Okay. I'll go put this up."


	71. Abandoned

Sorry for the last couple of rants I let loose. D:

**Question of the Chappie:** Are you short, tall, or average height? I'm short. Dangit.

Written off of prompt #38 Abandoned.

* * *

After a couple minutes of Axel not being on the couch, Roxas got up to investigate. Honestly, it doesn't take that long to hang a picture up on the fridge. He was starting to wonder if the lanky boy had hit his head on the ceiling or something and been knocked out.

… Not to mention that the younger boy had started to feel lonely and slightly abandoned without Axel's presence.

He found the redhead standing in the kitchen, directly in front of the fridge with his back to Roxas. His shoulders were hunched over and the blond could just see the side of his face, which was screwed up in some kind of intense concentration.


	72. Foreign

DANGIT. Alright, to any of you who read my plea for help a couple chapters ago and saw "blind!Roxas or deaf!Roxas", it was supposed to be **mute!Roxas or deaf!Roxas**. And I wouldn't have noticed my mistake if it hadn't been for the anonymous reviewer who asked about a mute!Roxas. :D

THANK YOU HEARTFLARE05. ILY.

**Question of the Chappie:** Ever do something you thought you were doing in secret but it actually turned out that someone was watching you? And was that a really confusing question, or is it just me?

Written off of prompt #27 Foreign.

* * *

Roxas leaned against the doorframe and watched Axel, wondering what in the world was going on his head. The blond wasn't used to seeing the singer look so confused; it was quite a foreign look on him, actually.

The older boy reached up and placed his hand on the picture he had drawn, his eyes blank and unreadable. He let his hand slip down off of the fridge and sighed loudly, his body suddenly relaxing as he turned on his heel to go back to the couch.

But there was Roxas. Standing there. Looking highly amused.

The redhead slapped his forehead and groaned in defeat.


	73. Puzzle

LMAO. The cliché in this chapter! Dear God, what have I done?!

**Question of the Chappie:** Would you rather play Would You Rather or 20 Questions?

LOL at me trying to make some kind of pun.

And if you don't know what one/either of those is/are... your head must be in the sand. Way, way deep in the sand. D:

(Also: I adore 20 Questions. Hate Would You Rather.)

Written off of prompt #98 Puzzle.

* * *

Axel spun back around, his face red with embarrassment, "Um, I'll be back out in a minute, Roxie; I was just going to, um… uh… I was just gonna get you some coffee! Yeah, that it!" He began to wander around the kitchen, obviously hoping that Roxas would spare him and just go back to the couch.

Well, that's not gonna happen.

The blond walked up behind Axel and put his arms around the older boy's waist (and he couldn't help but think that they fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces). He buried his face in the soft fabric of Axel's shirt and whispered, "I love you, too."


	74. Blood

... Um. Hi? *awkward wave*

... Please don't maul me (if there's anyone out there to maul me, that is)?

So. A lot has happened. And I haven't had time to do much writing. And. I'm sorry? Really fuckin' sorry.

So, to make it up to you (not that it will really make it up to you, tbqh), I present to you... this!

**Question of the Chappie:** What were the Top 10 Best Things that happened to you/stuff that just made you happy in 2008?

My Top 10 (in no particular order):

1. Panic at the Disco released _Pretty. Odd._ (best tracks - When the Day Met the Night and Folkin' Around) and Fall Out Boy released_ Folie à Deux_ (best tracks - 20 Dollar Nose Bleed, The [Shipped] Gold Standard, and 27)! Seriously, these have to be my favorite albums of (almost) all time! Call me a lemming or a sell-out or whatever, but I love these boys and their music, and I don't think I'll stop lovin' 'em anytime soon.

2. I was asked out. That's right, ya'll. Kitty's got a boyfriend! She's had one for 3 months now, actually. And he's really sweet and nice and awkward and adorable. He's also my first boyfriend/kiss. Yay! (Although I'm slightly put down by the fact that he's 2 years younger than I am and has had a few girlfriends before me, like, can you say ouch?)

3. I was introduced to bandom. And Ryden. 'Nuff said.

4. I realized I can draw!

5. I grew even closer to one of my friends, we're almost totally in sync now. I can actually call her my best friend and not think it to be cheesy. And I know in about 10 years I probably won't know her anymore, but damnit, I hope I can stay friends with her for the rest of my life. She's a damn good person and actually listens to me. I love her more than anyone (excluding the fam) and I can't bear to be away from her for long. She also knows the wonder of Ryden (although not to the extent I do - she hasn't read fanfics or anything because she doesn't traipse the interwebz like I do, and I think she might die a little on the inside if she did)! We even go to the extent of saying she's the Brendon to my Ryan (no one'll probably get that, unless they know Panic at the Disco and what Ryden is, but whatev).

6. Going to the Panic at the Disco concert in May with said best friend! We had so much fun, and when PatD comes out with their next album and tour, we vow to do it all over again.

7. We got the Wii! And I'm almost done with Twilight Princess!

8. Two anime conventions! And cosplaying (which, by the way, did not weird out the boyfriend! he actually thought it was cute and wanted to go to a convention with me)!

9. Band camp! God damn, it's so fun! I can't wait until next year, seriously. Me and the best friend had a blast hanging out and what-not, and marching is just awesome. I'll be sad I've got no more band camps to go to.

10. I got my driver's license! FUCK YEAH, MAN.

/end longest-fucking-rant-ever

* * *

Axel could feel the blood rush to his head immediately. Damn it! He's supposed to be the manly one! Well, okay, maybe not that manly, but he sure as hell wasn't supposed to get stomach butterflies or swoon, that's for sure!

And… did he just squeak?

Oh _Jesus_. He_ squeaked_.

"… Did you just squeak?"

That's right, Roxas. Rub salt into the wound.

"Um, no?"

"Liar."

"So?"

"So you lied!"

"… So?"

"Jesus."

"I do believe this has happened before."

"Yeah, well, blame the author."

"Shhhh, Roxie! We're not supposed to know about her! And don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!"


	75. Pain

**Question of the Chappie:** Popsicles or ice cream?

Written off of prompt #88 Pain (the last one was off of #17 Blood, btw).

* * *

Roxas huffed and tried to pull away, but the older boy tugged him back, capturing him in a hug.

(Not that Roxas really minded.)

(He actually thought it was sort of amusing how Axel was desperately trying to regain some ounce of manliness.)

The blond stopped struggling and decided it would be better if he just leaned into the redhead. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, thumbing the top of Axel's jeans. It was quiet and perfect and Roxas wanted it to stay that way.

But Axel decided he needed to interrupt the silence. Again (seriously, how many times has it been now?). "I actually have no idea if we're in love. Probably not, to be honest with you. We're still in the like stage, I reckon."

Roxas glared.

"… But I think I could love you. After a little bit. It's just that it kinda… I dunno… it…"

"Scares you, right?"

"Yeah. Of the pain, you know. The you hurting me and the me hurting you."


End file.
